


Room of requirement (to stay with me)

by JaceRMontague



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Day 4, Depression, F/F, Patronus, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Maggie finds her girlfriend in the room of requirement after Alex has had a bad charms lesson





	Room of requirement (to stay with me)

Maggie walked back and forth the length of the hallway three times. Always three times. Focused on one thing.

The third time Maggie crossed the hallway the heavy door appeared and Maggie took a breath, steeling herself, not sure what she'd see on the other side of the door. She nudged the door open with her shoulder, making sure her robes didn’t get caught on the door – again. 

As the door swung shut behind her she observed the room in front of her. The room was simple, the walls an almost plaster board in colour, an amalgam of old furniture, soft and sunken looking even through from Maggie’s position at the door all she could see was the warped back of a burgundy sofa that looked close to being threadbare, and the drooping arms of arm chairs that were side on. Two TVs unplugged and on the ground, one next to the edge of the sofa, the other against a far wall, a third TV turned off atop of an oak TV stand. On the ground an old rug and discarded Slytherin robes.

“Al, are you in here?” Maggie asked, keeping her voice low as she crossed the room, heading straight to the despite the lack of response. 

Maggie’s heart broke a little at the sight in front of her; her girlfriend lying across the sofa, staring up at the ceiling though her eyes were unfocused, dressed in the tight jeans and surf club hoody Maggie had seen Alex wear over the summer just gone, the summer Maggie had spent with Alex and the Danvers family because her own family had kicked her out two summers before. 

“Can I sit?” the brunette whispered 

The response was a barely there nod but it was enough for Maggie to gently lift Alex’s crossed ankles and drop down on the seat, pulling Alex's ankles back down and using one hand to trace patterns across the Slytherin's legs. 

“Charms not go so well?” she asked, moving her free hand up and taking one of Alex’s in hers, interlocking their hands, robes draping slightly over the red cuff of Alex’s muggle hoodie. 

“I couldn’t- a Patronus – I just-” Alex’s voice was quiet, somehow far away despite the fact that Alex was next to Maggie, her feet were on top of Maggie, and yet her voice and most of her mind just weren’t. “couldn’t” She finished, her voice now a whisper as she pushed her hair off her face with her free hand. 

“Dark day?” Maggie asked, squeezing Alex’s hand softly, her other hand still drawing patterns onto Alex’s legs. 

Alex hummed in response “can’t do a Patronus if my brain won’t let me be anything but fucking depressed”

“can I do anything?” 

“Sit with me a while, Sawyer. Please.” Alex whispered, finally dragging her eyes away from the ceiling to look at Maggie’s face. 

“Of course. This sofa is more comfortable than my bed”

At that Alex gave a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and I don't know if i even like it but abandoned like 7 other sanvers day 4 stories today.


End file.
